deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shredder Battle Royale
The Shredder Battle Royale is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features 1987's Shredder, The 2003 version of Shredder, and the 2012 version of the Shredder, all three of them are from different adaptations of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Description Today, three adaptations of the most recognizable villain in the TMNT series, are going to battle each other to see who is the superior Shredder. But which one? The 1987's version, 2003's version, or the 2012's version? Interlude Boomstick: Well, we did a Battle Royale involving the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, so I think it's about time we do a Death Battle involving their greatest rival; The Shredder. Wiz: And speaking of Battle Royale, three Shredders from the three different TMNT cartoon series will be our next combatants for a Battle Royale. Like the 1987 Shredder, AKA the Japanese version of Uncle Phil from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.... Boomstick: The 2003 Shredder, one of the scariest adaptation, and my personal favorite... Wiz: And the 2012 Shredder, AKA the most stubborn-headed Swiss army knife. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. 1987's Shredder Wiz: In many of the Multiverse, there is several common traits with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: The Turtles are names after four of the famous renaissance painters. The four are trained by a mutant rat who's a master with all forms of martial arts, Leonardo is always the leader, and their greatest adversary is the leader of a clan of ninjas, in which, he's named after a kitchen appliance; The Shredder. Wiz: But each adaptation is different in their own right, and the first we'll be talking about is the 1987 version of Oroku Saki, AKA The Shredder. Boomstick: Born somewhere in Japan, Oroku Saki grew up with Hamato Yoshi. Right from the start those two were childhood rivals. Even as kids they would constantly measure their dicks. Wiz: The two were even part of the Foot Clan, before a time when Oroku corrupted the clan. However, knowing that Hamato was the better martial artist, Oroku came up with a plan to get rid of his rival, and expelling him from the Foot. By pinning the back of Yoshi's kimono with a knife to the wall. Boomstick: Huh? How did that get rid of Hamato Yoshi? Wiz: Well, in Japanese culture, it's considered to be respectful if one bows down before their master. And since Hamato was stuck on the wall, he couldn't bow before his sensei, which is considered as an insult. Boomstick: And that was enough to have Hamato to be taken away? Wiz: Well, Almost. You see, when Hamato was about to bow down before his master, he found out that he couldn't. And when he pulled out knife that was preventing him from bowing before his sensei, the other masters, which were the ones that were ranked below their honorable sensei, thought that Hamato was planning on assassinating their sensei. And because all the evidences pointed that Hamato was planning on killing his sensei, Hamato was banished from the Foot Clan, and somehow, made his way to the sewers of New York. Boomstick: Well, that sucks. Wiz: And with Hamato Yoshi out of the way, Oroku Saki eventually rose up the ranks, and eventually became the new leader of the Foot Clan, and, for some reason, giving himself the alias known as The Shredder. Boomstick: Maybe he shredded the competition when he rose up the ranks. Wiz: That, is a possibility. And not to mention, The Shredder, for some reason, decided to turn the Foot Clan into a criminal organization, to not only commit several hundred crimes, but to also take over the world. M. Bison: Of Course! Boomstick: The world's never going to let that meme go are they? Wiz: No, apparently not. (Cue 1987 Shredder's Theme.) Boomstick: Being trained by a Japanese Martial Artist, naturally, Shredder is "Great", and keep in mind, I'm using the air quotes when I say "Great", martial artist. He's fluent in several forms of hand-to-hand combat. Wiz: Not to mention, Shredder is surprisingly decent with engineering since he able to create and army of ninja robots, with the assistance of the pink alien slug named Krang, and created Chrome Dome. But he never seems to try to improve with his robotic ninja army, as they can be destroyed rather easily, and are rather clumsy. And while he is a martial artist, it seems that he prefers to use technology, and other alien weapons from Dimension X instead of getting his hands dirty. Boomstick: Speaking of weapons, Shredder does carry several weapons at his disposal, besides Dimension X weaponry. His signature weapon are the a pair of short blades located on each of his knuckles. He also sometimes carries a Katana, a crossbow, and every ninja stars. Wiz: And some of the weapons he acquired from Dimension X include an Anti-Gravity Gun, Laser Guns.... Boomstick: And Mutagen. Lots and lots of Mutagen. Shredder uses the Mutagen to sometimes create several mutants to assist him with his neverending battle against the Turtles. Which include the dumbass pig and dumbass rhino, Bebop and Rocksteady. But then other times, he doesn't use any mutagen to create an army. My guess he wants to be flexible with his plans. Wiz: And speaking of which, that lead to this Shredder's biggest problem. Despite him claiming that he's a genius, and cunning leader, he's pretty incompetent. Despite him coming close to destroying the Turtles on multiple occasion, his own bumbling, somewhat clumsy, and incompetent nature, as well as his minions, leads to his own downfall. Not to mention, Shredder also seems to be a little too forgiven towards his minions. After all, he still keeps Bebop and Rocksteady next to him, even though, those two are also responsible for many of his plans failing. And also, he's surprisingly a whiny bitch. When things don't go his way, or when he gets stuck in Dimension X, he complains that he want to conquer Earth instead of Krang's dimension. Krang: At last. I can conquer my home dimension. 1987 Shredder: But I don't want to conquer this place. I want to conquer Earth... Boomstick: Oh, Come on you whiny bitch! You don't want to conquer an alien dimension? WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU!? If you conquer Dimension X, you could get a shit-ton of weapons that could've help you both destroy the Turtles, and conquer Earth. Hell, that would've been a smart choice especially since the only real achievement you've accomplished is capturing April O'Neil on multiple occasion. Wiz: Although to be fair, April never seems to find any means of defending herself, and relies too much on being rescued by the Turtles.... And then report about it. And that's not including the fact that, despite Chrome Dome being one of Shredder's deadliest creation, he still had a weakspot, and did next to nothing to try to cover that weakspot, but instead hope that Turtles don't discover it. Boomstick: (*Sighing...) Something tells me that he's going to have a hard time dealing with the next two combatants. Wiz: Only time will tell Boomstick. Only time will tell. 1987 Shredder: Tonight, I dine on turtle soup! 2003's Shredder Wiz: In ancient times, there was the One True Shredder. This Shredder was considered to be so evil, that he was an actual demon. Fortunately, four warriors managed to end the tyranny of the Shredder, and peace was finally achieved. Boomstick: And many, many years later, another person, who was fascinated with the Shredder's lore, donned the Shredder uniform, and used it to both to strike fear in the hearts of not just the criminal underworld, but to also to kill those who stand in is way of world domination. That man became the Shredder. (Cue the 2003 Shredder's theme.) Wiz: Unlike most adaptation of Shredder, the 2003 Shredder is not named Oroku Saki. Instead he goes under the name of Ch’rell. Boomstick: Ch’rell? What kind of name is that? Wiz: You'll find out in a bit. Boomstick: O-kay.... Wiz: Being inspired by the original Shredder, Ch'rell use this to create a criminal empire, while at the same time appears in the eyes of the viewers to be a well-known and respected businessman. He even went as far as changing his name to Oroku Saki. Boomstick: So basically he's the skinny equivalent of the Kingpin? Wiz: Pretty much. Ch'rell is a master in nearly every form of Martial Arts, and is even an expert on the mystic arts. Boomstick: Not only that, Shredder is an expert on both Tactician and Strategizing. And that armor of his is not only used to protect every inch of his body, but it's also used to strike fear into his foe's hearts. Wiz: On top of that, Shredder is also an expert with alien technology. More specifically Utrom technology. Boomstick: Utrom? What the fuck is an Utrom? Wiz shows Boomstick a picture of an Utrom. Boomstick: They look like Krang in a way. Wiz: Technically, the Utrom are the 2003 equivalent of Krang. The only difference though is that Utrom are, mostly, a gentle alien race, while at the same time being technologically advanced. Boomstick: O-Kay then.... But while Shredder may be a formidable foe with martial arts, it seems that he prefers to rely on heavy strikes, and overpowering his foes, while at the same time, ambushing, and placing them with unwinnable situations. Wiz: And by combining his with power of the sword known as the Sword of Tengu, which was a sword that was designed to generate powerful bolts of electricity, Shredder is one the most feared people in the entire universe. Boomstick: And this Shredder doesn't accept any excuses when any of his minions failed in a mission. Hell, he even killed this one guy simply because he failed him one time, in cold blood. Not to mention whenever Baxter Stockman fails the Shredder, he would have someone take a body part or two removed.... PAINFULLY, hoping that Stockman learns that Shredder doesn't accept failure. Hol-y SHIT!!! And, need I mention that by the time the Shredder was finished, Stockman was partially nothing but a brain in a jar. Wiz: And it gets even worst. After the Turtles' third encounter with the Shredder, it ended with Leonardo decapitating the Shredder in a final clash. Boomstick: How is that classified as "worst"? After all, he's only human. I mean, no human can survive getting their head cut off.... Cuts to scene where the decapitated body of the Shredder gets back up, picks up his head and walks away. Boomstick: Wha-- What the FUCK!? So the Shredder survived getting decapitated!? Is.. is he immortal? Wiz: Well actually no. The Shredder's not immortal. Boomstick: Well then, If he's not immortal, how the hell did he survive something like that? Wiz: It's simple. His real head was located where his stomach is suppose to be. Boomstick: Huh? Cuts to a scene where Hun learns that the Shredder is an Utrom. Boomstick: What? The Shredder is an Utrom? Wiz: Yep. It turns out that Ch'rell was never human to begin with. He was actually an alien, who was also a galactic war criminal. While the Utrom were transferring Ch'rell to a prison, Ch'rell managed to escape, and crash landed on the planet Earth. He then created a robotic exo-suit to disguise himself as a human. And during this time, Ch'rell discovered the lore about the original Shredder, and decided to use this as an inspiration for his new criminal empire. Boomstick: Wow, wow, wow.... That's just too much to progress all at one. Wiz: I feel you Boomstick. My head was spinning too when I learned of the Shredder's backstory. Boomstick: Shredder is one the Turtles' dangerous foes. He managed to outmatch them on several different occasion, and his criminal organization contains to have not only common criminals, but also cyborgs, ninjas, mutants, and even mystical entities. Wiz: And if the Turtle were to do nothing, Shredder might've eventually taken over. When Donatello was sent 30 years into the future by Ultimate Drako, he discovered that the Shredder has taken over, and has killed several of the Turtles friends and allies in the progresses. He even managed to cut of Michelangelo's arm off, Raphael lost one of his eyes, and even managed to kill off Splinter and Casey Jones. Boomstick: And even stranger than that, is that there's another possible future where three Shredders were at war with each with each other which includes a revived Tengu Shredder, and a Cyber Shredder. This was most likely events the would've led towards Ch'rell eventually taking over. Wiz: But unfortunately, we can't confirmed that since the series was sadly canceled. But before we get off topic, let's finish this by talking about the flaws of, what fan refer to as Utrom Shredder. Boomstick: While he may be one of the Turtles' deadliest foe, and it definitely show, he's also incredibly arrogant, and has a tendency to boast about his superiority, proclaiming that he the One True Shredder. But to be fair, he's definitely deserves to do so since he has nearly killed the Turtles, and even nearly wiped out the entire Multiverse of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is why I really like this guy. 2003 Shredder: You speak my name, but you do not know me! I am Ch'rell, Oroku Saki, Duke Acureds, the one TRUE Shredder! I am a destroyer of worlds, and I FEAR NO ONE! 2012's Shredder Wiz: For several centuries, the Hamato Clan, and the Foot Clan have been eternal enemies. One day however, after burning down a Foot Clan's base of operation, Hamato Yoshi's father, Hamato Yūta, found a baby in the wreckage. Despite him know that the child was the son of the now decease, Foot Clan's leader, he took the youngling in and raised him as a son. Boomstick: That child was Oroku Saki. As he was growing up, he and his adopted brother would develop a brotherly rival, as they both tried to be better than each other. But that rivalry eventually turned to bitterness, when they fell in love with the same young lady; Tang Shen. Wiz: The two would try to win the heart of Tang Shen, until she chose to be with Hamato Yoshi. Because of this, Oroku's rivalry towards Hamato turned to jealousy and hatred. And it only got worst when he discovered that he was the son of the Foot Clan's leader. Enraged for being lied to and that his love chose Hamato over him, Oroku Saki broke into their home one night, and attempted to assassinate Hamato Yoshi. Boomstick: Unfortunately though, the killing blow that was meant for Hamato, ended up hitting Tang Shen instead. Wiz: Enraged for the death of Tang Shen, Oroku Saki blamed Hamato for her death, even though it was clearly his fault. So Oroku burned down Hamato's home, which resulted in Oroku's face getting heavily burned, AND Oroku kidnapping Hamato's daughter Miwa, leaving Hamato Yoshi to die. Gilbert Gottfried: WHAT AN ASSHOLE!!! Wiz: Thanks Mr. Gottfried. Anyway, after kidnapping Miwa, Oroku Saki changed her name to Karai. He then told her a lie that he was her father, Hamato was the one who murdered her mother, in retaliation of her mother loving Oroku, and even trained her to be a Kunoichi, or a female ninja. Boomstick: Why would he train the daughter of his enemy? Wiz: So that if Hamato were to return, Miwa would both believe that Hamato is nothing but a killer, and that she would be the one to kill him. Boomstick: Uh... Gilbert? Could you say that line again? Gilbert Gottfried: WHAT AN ASSHOLE!!! Wiz: Thanks again Gilbert. Eventually, Oroku Saki donned the Foot Clan's helmet; Kuro Kabuto, and changed his name to The Shredder. Boomstick: Being trained by the Hamato Clan, and even the Foot Clan, Shredder is a master on nearly all forms of Martial Arts. While he may be a master in many forms, it seems that he prefers to use speed and quick strikes. Wiz: He also is incredibly strong, and he can continue fighting even when a giant mutant alligator attacked him, and bit him multiple times. Boomstick: That, or when Master Splinter sent him flying through a concrete wall. Wiz: That's also true. And unlike the many other incarnations of Shredder, this Shredder's main weapons, while they still are his signature claws, they are inside the giant gauntlets of his, and are retractable. Boomstick: Two of them are commonly seen when he's in combat, but he also has a third one in the middle of the aforementioned claws. Though he only really uses that blade whenever he has his foe stuck in between his two blades, or when they are at his mercy. Wiz: He also carries several other weapons that ninjas commonly carry such as ninja stars, and blinding smoke bombs. And on rare occasions, he'll carry a katana, but generally he prefers close ranged combat and CQC. Boomstick: Wait, what about that claw weapon he used years ago? Wiz: That claw weapon you're referring to is a custom made Tekkō-kagi with means "back of the hand hooks" in Japanese. While that weapon was used to accidently kill his beloved, Shredder never used it afterwards. It's possible that wanted to update his weapon, or that he was heartbroken that that weapon is what cause Tang Shen to be killed. Boomstick: Shredder is one of the Turtles' deadliest foes. He's managed to signal-handedly confront all four turtles, equally matched Master Splinter in combat, nearly killed a mutant alligator, nearly destroyed Leonardo's spirit, and even fought 8 mutants all at once. Wiz: But just because he's capable of taking one 8 mutants all at once, he's not without his flaws. Much like the 2003 Shredder, the 2012 Shredder is equally as arrogant. He's also not one to accept that he's made many mistakes in his life. Boomstick: Yeah, such as one time when Karai discovered that Splinter was her real father and Shredder kidnapped her when she was a baby. After failing to get her revenge on Shredder, and ended up getting captured, Shredder was planning on using her as bait to turn Splinter's sons into mindless slaves. But during the conflict, Shredder accidently cut the chain that was suspending Karai above a vat of Mutagen, resulting in her mutating into a three headed snake. The very moment he saw Karai in her mutant state, Shredder instantly blamed Splinter of her condition, even though he wasn't the one who cut the chain. Wiz: Well, I guess his hatred towards Splinter goes so far that he'll blame Splinter for anything. Boomstick (Impersonating as the Shredder): That damn dog stole my mail! I blame you Splinter! I got a hangnail! This is all your fault Hamato Yoshi! (*coughing) I'm getting a cold. I BLAME YOU SPLINTER!!! Wiz: Not to mention, Shredder can be incredibly stubborn, and short-sighted, and doesn't care much about the bigger picture. Even when he was informed several times that there's an alien invasion on the horizon, he pretty much said "Fuck that, my revenge against Hamato Yoshi is more important." Boomstick: But if anyone stands in his way against him and his revenge, may have god have mercy. 2012 Shredder: This is unacceptable. Chris Bradford: Humble apologize Master Shredder. Xever: I swear, next time we will--'' ''2012 Shredder: Enough! Shredder gets off his throne and walks in between Bradford and Xever. 2012 Shredder: I shall deal with Hamato Yoshi's disciples, myself. Death Battle (Important Note: During parts where a character speaks, 1987= The 1987 Shredder, 2003= 2003 Shredder, 2012= 2012 Shredder.) (The scene begins inside the Technodrome, where the 1987 Shredder trying to figure out a plan to destroy the Turtles.) 1987: Blast it! No matter what I come up with, those blasted Turtles keep foiling my plans of world domination. Enraged for his rotten luck, 1987 Shredder ends up smashing his fist on the Transdimensional portal. This resulted in two portals from other dimensions opening. 1987: What the.... As he observes the portals, the 2003 Shredder appears from one of them, and the 2012 Shredder appears from the other one. 2003: What am I doing here? 2003 Shredder noticed that there are two other versions, and is dismay to see the 1987 version. 2003: YOU! 1987: NO! Not you again! 2012: What is this place? Who are you two, and what gives you the right to impersonate the Shredder? 2003: Impersonate? You are clearly mistaken as there is only one Shredder. And that's me. 2012: You are sorely mistaken, fool. 2012 Shredder notices that the 1987 Shredder is attempting to escape from the scuffle, the 2012 Shredder managed to reach the door before the 1987 could. 2012: And as for you... 1987 Shredder gulps with fear. 2012: You will pay for making a mockery out of the Shredder. 2003: Stop right there! I still have a score to settle with his pathetic wretch. 2012: You dare stand in my way of killing this worthless fool? You will pay with your life! 2003: Not if I kill you, and this imbecile first! 1987: There appears to be no chance of escaping.... I'll to fight them. 2012: It is your funeral. Fight Both 2003 and 2012 charged at each other, while the 1987 cowers back. 2012 Shredder attempts to trip up 2003 Shredder. But 2003 Shredder manages to keep his footing. During so, 2003 Shredder attempts to overpower 2012 Shredder with power strikes. Neither of them manages to receive an advantage, until 2003 Shredder managed to deliver a powerful punch to 2012 Shredder's stomach, and kneed him in the face. With the momentum however, 2012 Shredder managed to pull out a blinding smoke bomb. He then proceeded to toss the smoke bomb directly into 2003 Shredder's eyes. With a direct hit, 2012 Shredder believed that the 2003 Shredder was blinded. With the window of opportunity, 2012 Shredder retracted the claws from his gauntlet, and attempt to stab the 2003 Shredder. However 2003 Shredder managed to grab 2012 Shredder's arm before he got stabbed. 2003: And what is it that you think you're doing? 2012: How is this possible? You should be blinded by my smoke bomb! 2003: I told you fool... 2003 Shredder proceeded to deliver multiple punches per word. 2003: I, am, the, one, true, SHREDDER!! But as he was about to deliver a devastating blow to the 2012 Shredder, the 2012 Shredder managed to block the attack. 2012: You are nothing compared to me. Meanwhile as the two are still fighting each other, the scene cuts to the 1987 Shredder. 1987: Oh, both of these Shredders are unbelievable. They managed to trade equal blows with each other. How am I going to compete with that? 1987 Shredder continues watching both the 2003 Shredder and 2012 Shredder still fighting each other. 1987: Wait! What am I talking about? I too am a Shredder! And if they can do all that... then so, can, I!!!! The 1987 Shredder processes to charge that the two other Shredders. But both the 2003 Shredder and 2012 Shredder sees him charging, and, temporarily turned their attacks on the 1987 Shredder. The two managed to injure the 1987 Shredder, and both of them unleashed a powerful punch, resulted in the 1987 Shredder being sent flying and crashing into a wall, rendering him unconscious. After which debris falls on top of the unconscious 1987 Shredder. 2003: Now that the weakest link has been dealt with, can we continue with our fight? 2012: As you wish. Both 2003 Shredder and 2012 Shredder continue their fight. 2012 Shredder attempted to strike 2003 Shredder with the side of his arms. But 2003 Shredder blocks them and processes to headbutt the 2012 Shredder. 2003 Shredder then proceeded to unleash a flurry of heavy strikes at the 2012 Shredder, and managed to send the 2012 Shredder flying, and crashing into a wall. Believing that the 2012 Shredder is either dead, or knocked out, the 2003 Shredder made his way towards an unconscious 1987 Shredder. The 1987 Shredder managed to regain consciousness, and notices the 2003 Shredder walking towards him. He attempts to get out of the debris as quickly as possible, but to no avail. 1987: No, please! I beg you! Spare my life! Just as he was about to kill him, the 2012 Shredder leapt from the wall, took out his claws, and sliced off 2003 Shredder's head. The 2003 Shredder's body collapses to the ground. 1987: (Sigh of relief) Oh, thank you. You have no... idea? The 1987 Shredder then noticed that the 2012 Shredder was walking towards him with the claws still out.' 1987: Wait! What are you doing? 2012: You still must to pay from making a mockery over the Shredder. With the cost being, your life. The 2012 Shredder proceeded to grab the 1987 Shredder and lifted him off the ground. Terrified that he's going to get killed, the 1987 Shredder remembered something about the 2003 Shredder. He tried to warn the 2012 Shredder, hoping it would spare him. 1987: Wait, wait, wait! That Shred--''' But before he could warn the 2012 Shredder about the 2003 Shredder, the 2012 Shredder proceeded to stab the 1987 Shredder in the throat, and sliced him downwards, killing the 1987 Shredder. After dropping the dead body of the 1987 Shredder, the 2012 Shredder proceeded to laugh out loud. '''2012: I told you fool. There is only one true Shredder. And that's me! However.... (Cue the 2003 Shredder's theme.) ...The headless body of the 2003 Shredder gets up, behind the 2012 Shredder. He then proceeded to grab the 2012 Shredder's head and stabs him in the back. The 2012 Shredder screams in pain. The 2003 continues stabbing in the 2012 Shredder's back, to the point where his spine was completely destroyed, and his legs rendered paralyzes. He then proceeded to slam the 2012 Shredder's head into the wall of the Technodrome multiple times. Eventually, the 2003 Shredder stopped, and ripped off the 2012 Shredder's guantlets. He eventually lets go of the 2012 Shredder. The 2012 Shredder tries to get up, but because he was beaten, battered and bruised, and he was paralyzed from the waist down, the 2012 Shredder was unable to do so. 2012: How is this possible? I sliced your head off. No human can survive that. 2003: Then it's a good thing, I'm not human. 2012: What? The 2003 Shredder's stomach armor opened up revealing that the 2003 Shredder was an alien in a robotic exo-suit. 2012: You, are a Kraang!? 2003: Not Kraang. I am Ch'rell. An Utrom. And the means to your demise! 2012: I will not be killed that easily. 2003: That's where you're wrong. The 2003 Shredder then pulled out the Sword of Tengu. He then charged up the sword with electricity, and attempts to stab the 2012 Shredder in the heart. 2012 Shredder managed to block the sword. But because the Sword of Tengu was generating a large amount of electricity, he was unable to block it for too long. Which resulted in 2012 Shredder getting stabbed in the heart. The stab resulted in the 2012 Shredder being electrocuted, and getting fried from the inside, and, eventually, killing the 2012 Shredder. Ch'rell then proceeded to pull out the Sword of Tengu, and finished my slicing off the 2012 Shredder's head off. After finishing off the 2012 Shredder, the 2003 Shredder put the Sword away. 2003: I told you fools. There is only, One, True, SHREDDER!!! KO * The 1987 Shredder's corpse was disposed of. * The 2003 Shredder claimed the 1987 Shredder's Technodrome, and the 2012 Shredder's gauntlets, and travels to Turtle Prime. * The 2012 Shredder's corpse is disposed of. Conclusion Boomstick: Well, the Turtles' multiverse is fucked again. Our bad. Wiz: This was surprisingly close. Not with the 1987 Shredder, since his own cowardness, clumsiness, and incompetence resulted in him being the first to fall. The real match was with the 2003 Shredder and the 2012 Shredder. Boomstick: Both 2003 Shredder and the 2012 Shredder were at even odds with each other, with each of them having some means of countering each other. The 2003 Shredder was stronger, while 2012 Shredder was faster. 2012 was capable of taking on many opponents all at once, but 2003 has more experience. And 2012 has better claw weapons, while the 2003 had the better armor. Wiz: But the one thing that resulted in the 2003 Shredder being the victory was, surprisingly, two things, one was he was technological superiority, and two, was the unexpected nature. While it true that the 2012 Shredder has encountered aliens, that travel inside robotic exo-suits, in a similar fashion towards the 2003 Shredder, there's a good chance that the 2012 Shredder would never assume that the 2003 Shredder would be an alien. After all, nearly every other adaptation of the Shredder is human, while the 2003 Shredder isn't. So naturally, he would assume that slicing the head off the 2003 Shredder would result in his victory. Boomstick: And let's not forget that the 2003 Shredder in known to show no mercy towards both his enemies and allies. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. As Boomstick mentioned, the other two Shredders have a tendency to make idol threats, or are, at the very least, too forgiven towards their minions' constraints failures, with the 1987 Shredder being the worst of the outcome. And while the 2012 Shredder has proclaimed on numerous occasions that he would kill his minions if they continue on failing him, he still keeps them around, for some reason. In fact, the only real threat that he actually went through with was turning Baxter Stockman into a mutant for his constant failures. Boomstick: And as we've stated before, the 2003 Shredder has more experience with martial arts since he's been around for hundreds of year. Wiz: And since he's been around before the Sengoku period of feudal Japanese history, which took place somewhere around 1467 to 1603, that ultimately means that Ch'rell must be well over 536+ years old. And that not including his time while in space. This ultimately means that Ch'rell would have more knowledge about martial arts than any other adaptation of the Shredder, which would result in him being more than a match to confront the 2012 Shredder and especially the 1987 Shredder. Boomstick: In the end, Ch'rell, just shredded the competition. The Winner is Ch'rell. Next Time Pokémon vs. Digimon. The Battle of Humanoid Cactuses. Who will be rooting for? 1980's Shredder 2003's Shredder 2012's Shredder Who do you want to win? 1980's Shredder 2003's Shredder 2012's Shredder Who's your favorite Adaptation of Shredder? 1980's Shredder 2003's Shredder 2012's Shredder Did you agree with the Outcome of The Shredder Battle Royale? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles